


Dreams of Passion: How Things Should Be.

by stickdonkeys



Series: Memories and Dreams Series [4]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Impromptu First Time, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexually Adventurous Bilbo, Spanking, Talkative Thorin, bondage sex thanks to the Mirkwood Elves, god i never thought I'd use that tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickdonkeys/pseuds/stickdonkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mature outtakes from Dreams: To Stay By His Side so that it can remain rated T. Without the parent story, this will be a series of smutty one-shots between Bilbo and Thorin along the journey to the Lonely Mountain, though I do believe that it can be read without reading the parent story as I have provided setting around the act itself. I hope that you enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreams: To Stay by His Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/713542) by [stickdonkeys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickdonkeys/pseuds/stickdonkeys). 



> Here we are all! Welcome to the smutty outtakes from Dreams: to Stay by His Side. I think that I have provided enough context that you can appreciate this without having read the parent story, and if I have not, I apologize and would love to know that so that I can change the summary. I hope that you enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and only borrow the characters and have them behave in ways that may make Professor Tolkien roll in his grave. For this I offer my sincerest apologies though I regret nothing.

Bilbo glared up at the dwarf King. He understood that he had been foolish to try Thorin's patience as he had. Perhaps it had not been wise of him to use Ori and Bofur to taunt Thorin as he had, but this was an overreaction on Thorin's part. Had it truly been necessary for the dwarf to drag him out of camp like an errant child? And why had he stopped Bilbo every time that he had attempted to apologize? Thorin had said that he didn't want his apology, and Bilbo wasn't sure what it was that the dwarf King wanted from him, but he was  _going_ to find out. And depending on what it was, Thorin might regret dragging Bilbo away from the others. He didn't truly think that the King would attempt it, but Bilbo would not readily submit to being punished for his actions.

"And what exactly  _do_  you want from me, Thorin Oakenshield?" Bilbo demanded, glaring up at the dwarf with all the brazenness that he could manage in the face of his new-found determination. He was quite proud of himself when his voice came out more resolute that terrified. "I assure you that if you think for one moment that—"

Suddenly Bilbo's words were cut off once more as Thorin captured his lips in a passionate, fierce kiss. Whatever Bilbo had been expecting Thorin's reaction to his defiance to be,  _that_  wasn't it. He only had a moment for his shock to register before it disappeared under a wave of passion. He couldn't remember moving his feet, but suddenly he found himself trapped between the rough bark of a tree and the solid weight of Thorin. Eventually, the King broke the kiss and pulled back to look at the hobbit once more.

"Now that I have you attention," Thorin said, his voice a breathless whisper, "I will repeat my question: have you  _any_  idea what you do to me? It was bad enough that you were looking up at me with such . . . fire . . . such  _determination_ ," Thorin paused to nibble Bilbo's earlobe (earning him a sharp cry of surprise followed by a wanton moan from the hobbit) before he continued. "But  _then_  you had to go and open your mouth. I  _never_  imagined that you would say such a thing to me!"

"Thorin, I understand that—" Bilbo tried again to apologize only to be silenced once more a Thorin's lips claimed his own in another burning kiss. Eventually the dwarf pulled back again, leaving them both breathless.

"Must I continue silencing you in this manner or will you allow me to finish?" Thorin asked. Bilbo said nothing but looked up at the King with wide blue eyes that did unholy things to Thorin. "Now, as I was saying  _before_  you interrupted me, I had never thought to hear those two words from you. Hearing them did ungodly things to me, Bilbo Baggins. And by Durin's beard you are fortunate that I have some modicum of self control else wise it would not just be your mouth that I am plundering."

"What two words?" Bilbo asked. He had tried to remain silent—though the "punishment" for speaking was one that he would  _gladly_ endure—but had been unable to figure out which two words he had said had so effected Thorin.

"You called me your king," the dwarf replied, his eyes smoldering once more. It was the same expression that he had worn when he had stalked across the camp to separate Bilbo from Bofur and Ori. The one that Bilbo had been unable to place. Now, however, the hobbit recognized it for what it was: lust.

"I'm sorry?" Bilbo offered tentatively. He wasn't sure that was what the dwarf wanted to hear, but he would offer it all the same.

"Do not apologize to me for that!" Thorin snapped. "I  _never_  thought that you would address me that way. Even if we manage to reclaim Erebor, I figured that you would continue to address me as you always have."

"You mean by your name?" Bilbo asked, the picture of innocence. He had had other names for Thorin, of course, but there was no way that the dwarf had heard the less-than-flattering things that Bilbo had called him at the beginning of the journey. He was sure of it.

"Yes," Thorin agreed. "Or perhaps—what was it?—I believe it was 'insufferable dwarf'?" Bilbo blushed to the tips of his ears. Thorin  _had_  heard him after all. The King smirked down at Bilbo's embarrassment.

"You-you heard that?" the hobbit asked in a small voice. He had never meant for Thorin to hear it.

"Everyone heard that," the dwarf replied with a laugh. "Balin, Dwalin and my nephews were  _quite_  amused. I think they all wished that  _they_ could get away with calling me that."

"And you?" Bilbo asked nervously. Perhaps  _that_  had been why Thorin had hated him so. He didn't seem like the kind of dwarf that would appreciate being made fun of. In response the King sighed.

"If you  _must_ call me something other than my name, I would much rather you call me your king than an insufferable dwarf," he finally said with a small smile.

"I'll try to do that. Unless, of course, you actually  _are_  being an insufferable dwarf," Bilbo smirked in reply. "Do those terms please you, My King?" Rather than reply verbally, a growl rose up Thorin's throat before he pinned Bilbo to the tree once more—earning him another cry from the hobbit.

"Those terms are  _quite_  agreeable, My Burglar," the King purred. "And just so you know, those words sound even better on your lips without the sarcasm. However there is one other matter that we must discuss."

"Now, Thorin, I—"

"Why do you insist on interrupting me?" The King asked in a fondly exasperated tone. "I swear hobbits are more stubborn than dwarves."

"You're edging towards being an insu—" the words cut off a Thorin once again kissed Bilbo into silence leaving the hobbit feeling both boneless and painfully rigid in one area.

"Is what you need to discuss with me truly so urgent that it cannot be delayed?" Bilbo breathed, nuzzling the side of Thorin's neck. "I can think of something much better that you can use your mouth for than yelling at me."

"You do not know what you ask of me," Thorin whispered running his nose along the hobbit's beardless cheek. "Though I would gladly give it to you if I believed that you understood your request."

"Don't I?" Bilbo asked brazenly rubbing his hand along the bulge in the dwarf's breaches, earning him a deep moan for his efforts. "I may be ignorant when it comes to dwarven courtships, but hobbits are not completely innocent when it comes to matters of the flesh. I know precisely what I am asking."

"I thought you said that you had never courted," Thorin said, hurt more deeply than he would ever admit that Bilbo would lie to him. He knew that mating and courtship did not always come together, but he had assumed from Bilbo's shyness that he would be the hobbit's first. He found that the idea of another having been with his hobbit first made his heart ache in ways he hadn't know it was possible for it to ache.

"I haven't," Bilbo replied, repeating his gesture. "Nor have I ever done this before. But just because I have never  _done_  it doesn't mean that I don't know  _about_  it. Believe it or not, there are  _many_  books on the subject."

"And you read them?" Thorin asked, lust rising in his veins at the idea of Bilbo sitting by his fireplace in Bag End and reading about the pleasures of the flesh. The idea of the hobbit having theoretical knowledge of the subject but no practical knowledge pleased him immensely.

"I did," Bilbo agreed, his voice deeper than normal with his own desire. The lust burning in Thorin's blue eyes called to him and he felt his own desire rise to meet it, flooding his veins with warmth and causing a flush to creep up his face.

"And was it simply text?" Thorin purred, somehow the idea of Bilbo looking at images while he read about sex was more alluring than the idea of him simply reading about it had been. Perhaps the hobbit had even touched himself as he read. For some reason that thought even increased the allure.

"Mostly," Bilbo replied. "Though there were illustrations of the more . . .  _complex_  positions." Bilbo licked his lips before he said the last two words, his eyes clouded with his own desire. "There were a couple I would very much like to attempt." Thorin nearly moaned at the hobbit's tone. He would never have guessed that Bilbo had  _this_ side to him.

"All in due time, my dear hobbit," Thorin whispered, pressing Bilbo against the tree once more. "But if this is to be your first time, we would be better served to try something a bit tamer than would require an illustration to explain. It may be difficult enough at any rate without adding complications." Bilbo swallowed at the potential implications of Thorin's words. While he wanted this, he had envisioned it happening somewhere a bit more romantic than against a tree in Mirkwood and perhaps with something to make the task easier.

"You seem . . . practiced at this as well," Bilbo gasped out as Thorin's teeth and tongue began doing sinful things to his neck and ears. "How did you learn?"

"Believe it or not," Thorin said with a small laugh, "I was once viewed as a very handsome dwarf. I never wanted for bed partners." He felt Bilbo's grip on his arms tighten and wondered if Bilbo was upset by the revelation.

"Does it bother you," Thorin asked suddenly. "Does it upset you that you will not be my first?" Rather than reply, Bilbo grabbed the braids on either side of his head and pulled him down to capture his mouth in a kiss filled with more possessiveness than Thorin had known that the hobbit could possess.

"Not at all," Bilbo whispered huskily in his ear once he was done. "You are mine now, aren't you? Who you belonged to before doesn't matter to me. Hobbits aren't jealous creatures, remember?" Thorin wanted to argue that Bilbo's kiss had just proved his words false, but found that the ability to speak had left him and instead kissed the hobbit once more as his hands began roaming across his body undoing any button or tie they came in contact with. Bilbo was attempting to do the same, but Thorin was having much better luck. Hobbit clothing was simpler than dwarven clothing was and Bilbo found that despite his best efforts (which honestly weren't that great at the moment as most of his blood was otherwise occupied) he couldn't even seem to get through the dwarf King's first layers and Thorin already had him nearly naked. It was unfair.

"Help me," Bilbo breathed in Thorin's ear while the dwarf kissed his way down the hobbit's bare chest. "I would very much like to see you as well. Just for the record, I think that you are still a very handsome dwarf." With a growl, Thorin's hands left Bilbo's skin and his practiced fingers made quick work of his many layers. Soon the dwarf was standing before Bilbo in naught but his pants—the hobbit was wearing much less—and Bilbo felt his already engorged flesh throb painfully at the sight. Thorin was more magnificent than he had imagined. He had seen him naked before, when he had treated his wounds, but seeing him now with lust and love burning in his blue eyes and sweat beginning to sheen his skin . . . he was breathtaking and Bilbo knew at that moment that he would never desire another as he desired that dwarf.

Rather than give voice to his thoughts, Bilbo sought to  _show_ Thorin exactly how he felt. Without bothering to ask if he could or worrying about Thorin's reaction, Bilbo reached for him, running his hands over the dwarf's well-muscled chest, tracing old scars and memorizing every detail of him.

To say that Thorin wasn't surprised would be a lie. Much like with Bilbo's words earlier, Thorin had never anticipated that Bilbo would take the initiative as a lover. He had figured that he would have to coach the hobbit with gentle words and praises to get Bilbo to touch him and that then the touches would be tentative at best but that was not the case. The hobbit's hands were anything but tentative. The touch was possessive, exploratory and firm, leaving a burning trail of desire in their wake. Desire had awoken a fire in Bilbo that Thorin was more than happy to see. He had seen glimpses of it before, but if this was the true Bilbo Baggins—underneath the stuttering nervous thing—he would have him like this more often. Self-assured Bilbo was a glorious thing. If he put this much energy into foreplay, Thorin could only imagine how he would be during actual sex.

With a groan at the thought, Thorin backed Bilbo against the tree once more and began kissing him fiercely as his hand traveled down the hobbit's body to his erection. Bilbo arched his back at the unexpected touch, the tree digging into his back and leaving scrapes on his soft skin. Scrapes that he did not care about in the least. The slight sting of pain fed into his pleasure driving it to new heights and causing a moan to fall from his lips. The dwarf repeated the motion and was rewarded with another moan for his efforts.

"There are many things I would have you do to me as you moaned," Thorin whispered in his ear. "I would especially enjoy the feeling of your throat around me as you did. However we will save that for another time as well. I would have you enjoy it and fear that neither of us is clean enough for that at the moment. There are other things that we can do that cleanliness is not so great a factor in as they are rather  _dirty_  themselves. I'll just have to find another use for your mouth."

A whimper was the only reply that Bilbo could make. Thorin's words had surprised him, he never would have imagined that the dwarf King liked to  _talk_ about the things he would like to do. Thorin was more about actions in his day-to-day life and Bilbo had figured that it would remain the same in the bedroom. It was a pleasant surprise. The "other use" soon became apparent when Thorin pressed his fingers against Bilbo's lips.

"Wet them," the dwarf commanded. Bilbo's eyes widened at the command, surely Thorin didn't intend to use Bilbo's own spit as a way to ease things along. Thorin just continued to look at him, so Bilbo did as he had been told and took the fingers in his mouth, not missing the way that Thorin moaned as he did.

Once again, Thorin lamented the fact that they were in the middle of nowhere. Bilbo's mouth was so warm and wet that he could only imagine what it would feel like if another part of his body was there. He knew that he would eventually find out, but feared that the anticipation of it would be the death of him. Despite having no experience, the hobbit was rather skilled with his tongue.  _Probably from all the smoke rings_ , Thorin thought with a fond smile as he felt a moan rise up from deep within his chest at the sensations. Once he decided that there was no way the hobbit could wet him anymore, Thorin withdrew his fingers and reached gently around the hobbit.

"Are you sure that you wish to do this now?" the dwarf asked reluctantly. He knew that  _he_  wanted nothing more than to mark the hobbit as his in a way that no other had ever accomplished, but he also knew that he wanted Bilbo to enjoy it and a quick round of sex in the forest with spit for lube was not how he had envisioned their first time together.

"Yes," Bilbo gasped out, pressing back slightly against Thorin's fingers. He had imagined this happening for far too long to stop now. "Do it." At Bilbo's words, Thorin began preparing the hobbit as quickly as he could and still remain gentle. He didn't want Bilbo to suffer in any way, and spit was truly a poor lubricant. It dried too quickly for him to take the time that he would truly like to. Bilbo flinched slightly at the intrusion, but the sounds that rose up his throat were of pleasure and not pain so Thoirn continued, watching Bilbo's face for any sign of distress and prepared to stop at the first one. It never came.

Everything that Thorin was willing to give to him only led to Bilbo wanting more. The hobbit was insatiable and the dwarf was loving every little plaintive noise that came from him. Soon the time had come for them to do this if they were going to.

"Lick it," Thorin ordered his voice little more than a rumble as he held his other hand up to Bilbo's mouth. The hobbit's pink tongue darted out obediently, licking along Thorin's hand and coating the palm of it as he had coated the fingers that were currently within him. Once more, when he thought that it was sufficient, Thorin pulled his hand away and used it to stroke himself, coating his member with Bilbo's saliva and his own precum. It wasn't much, but it would help and he could only hope that it would be enough. He couldn't live with himself if he hurt his hobbit.

"Turn around," Thorin bit out. "As much as I would love to watch your face as I take you, with what little we have that will not work." Rather than argue, Bilbo turned to face the tree, allowing Thoirn to adjust his position so that he formed a slight 'L' before he felt the dwarf press against him, Thorin's hot, blunt member pressed against the hole that had so recently been occupied by the dwarf's fingers.

"I apologize in advance for any pain I may cause you," Thorin whispered before he slowly began to press into the tight warm heat that was Bilbo, a moan rising up his throat at the sensation, the higher twin of which coming from Bilbo. The pace that he set was apparently not enough for the hobbit because Bilbo suddenly pressed back against him, impaling himself on Thorin with a cry. The hobbit shuddered around him and Thorin felt worry momentarily override his own passion.

"Are you injured, Bilbo?" Thorin asked gently stroking the side of his face. "Do we need to stop?" Bilbo shook his head.

"Just-just give me a moment," despite his words, there was an edge of pain to his tone that broke Thorin's heart. He should have known better than to attempt it like this. A feeling that only intensified when Bilbo moved again, a strangled sound coming up his throat.

"Bilbo, I'm sorry," Thorin breathed. "I have hurt you. We should redress and return to camp if you feel up to walking and if not, I will be more than happy to carry you until you can move comfortably. It was my over eagerness that caused this, I will do what I can to ease it. I will—" Bilbo snorted in response before pressing himself back against Thorin without warning causing a startled cry to rise up the dwarf's throat as he was once again engulfed in the heat of Bilbo.

"You're being an insufferable dwarf again, Thorin," Bilbo taunted pleased to have managed to silence the dwarf King. "I'm not nearly as fragile as you seem to think. Now quit wallowing in self-pity and join me where I am. It is quite pleasurable here. I just needed a moment, I'm not hurt."

"Are you certain?" Thorin asked in disbelief. That had been a cry of pain. He had heard more than enough of them in his lifetime—though they had been very rare in the bedroom—to recognize one when he heard it.

"Try me," Bilbo replied, his smirk evident in his words. "If you actually manage to injure me I will take you up on your offer to carry me. My poor feet would appreciate the rest at any rate." With Bilbo's assurance that he was fine—and the reemergence of his sarcasm—Thorin believed him and began to move within him, loving the sounds that were now rising up the hobbit's throat. When Bilbo only reacted more favorably when Thorin increased the pace and intensity of his thrusts, Thorin decided that he would believe Bilbo on the sturdiness of hobbits and allowed himself to relax and take the hobbit as he wished.

With both of them riding the unbridled wave of passion caused by the other, neither of them lasted very long. In fact, the first time that Thorin brushed against  _that_  place inside Bilbo that caused sparks to dance through his vision, Bilbo came with a startled cry. His breath came in sobs while Thorin sought his own completion and driving him to the point of near pain through stimulation of his oversensitive nerves. The dwarf only lasted a few moments more before he found his own end, buried deeply inside his hobbit.

They stood there for a time after they both finished, waiting for their heart rates and breathing to return to normal and for their senses to return. Once Thorin was sure that he and Bilbo were both capable of standing without the support of the other or the tree, he pulled slowly from the hobbit and gathered up his underpants, ripping a bit from the leg of one of them before wetting it with his mouth and using it to gently wipe Bilbo before cleaning himself and beginning to redress.

"So," Bilbo said as he bent to retrieve his own clothing, "what was it that you wanted to talk with me about before I distracted you?" Thorin thought about it a moment but couldn't remember what it had been. He knew that it had to do with his jealousy over Bilbo's actions with the others, but in the face of what had just happened he didn't see where it was all that important.

"Nothing important, Bilbo," Thorin said leaning down to place a gentle kiss on the hobbit's lips. "We can discuss it later. For now, I think that we should return to camp before the others come to look for us." Bilbo flushed bright red at the idea that any of the company might have walked in on them doing  _that_ —not knowing that they had been more than loud enough for the company to hear what had happened—and began the walk back to camp attempting to mask the slight limp that tried to come through. He knew that if Thorin saw it he would  _never_  allow something like this to happen again.

Little did Bilbo know that Thorin did not miss it. He saw the slight hitch in Bilbo gait, but if the hobbit wanted to be stubborn and not admit that he was sore, Thorin wasn't going to call him on it. Bilbo would only deny it anyway. The dwarf was learning more about his hobbit every day and this day he had learned many things about Bilbo Baggins. The fact that he was a stubborn, passionate thing was perhaps chief among them.


	2. Chapter 2

Bilbo and Thorin sat in the dark of Thorin's cell in the dungeons of the Elf King, having been reunited after weeks kept apart both thinking the other to be dead. And, as with many of their interactions, they were bickering. It was a light banter centered on their tendencies to gamble with high stakes and the probability of it ending well if they were to end up on opposite sides of a gamble. Both of them agreeing that it would be a bad plan.

" We are both far too stubborn for our own good, ” Thorin said with an indulgent smile for his hobbit.

“We are,” Bilbo agreed. “I, however, am willing to admit when I was wrong.”

“Did I not admit that I was wrong about you?” Thorin cut in only to be shushed by Bilbo.

“I wasn’t done yet!” Bilbo said in a mock angry tone. “Here I was going to apologize to you for doubting your judgment on elves and you decided to take offence at my word choices. I swear that I do not know what I see in you. More often than not you are an in—“ His words were silenced as Thorin captured his mouth in a kiss once more.

“I have not seen you for weeks,” Thorin whispered when they pulled apart once more. “I spent _weeks_ believing that you were dead and the first words that you have for me are not of love but rather an insult on your ability to tolerate me. Did you not miss me at all? Did our time apart only serve to show you how incompatible we are? Do you desire me no longer?” There was a light tone to his voice that Bilbo had never heard before. It took him a moment to realize that Thorin was teasing him. The knowledge did unholy things to the hobbit and he threw himself at Thorin, capturing the King’s mouth and pinning the dwarf to the wall in the force of his passion.

“You have no idea how much I have missed you.” Bilbo breathed when they paused to catch their breath. “You weren’t the only one who believed their lover to be dead. I never thought that I would see you again in this world or the next. And if you give me a moment I will show you just how much I desire you.” Bilbo’s hands had begun to wander inappropriately and Thorin felt his eyes go wide in shock at what the hobbit was clearly proposing.

“You intend to bed me _here_?” Thorin asked incredulously. “We cannot do this here, Bilbo.” He cursed himself as Bilbo’s hand brushed against him and caused a traitorous moan to rise up his throat. He could not deny that he wanted— _needed_ —this but . . . in a jail cell? Their first time had been against a tree in the woods did Bilbo truly want the second to be in a prison with Thorin in chains?

“Why ever not?” Bilbo asked with a smirk. “You desire me. I desire you. What is there to stop us?” In response Thorin shook his wrist, causing his chain to rattle.

“In case you have forgotten in your lust, I am bound,” Thorin replied in a dry tone. “I am afraid _that_ will hinder our lovemaking, Bilbo.” Rather than deter him, Bilbo found that the idea of Thorin being bound aroused him. He had never thought that such a thing would occur but it did. Rather than reply verbally, Bilbo leaned in and began kissing his way down Thorin’s neck, allowing his mouth to explain what his tongue could not.

“Surely you do not intend to go through with this!” Thorin said, his tone clearly scandalized. “Bilbo!”

“You asked me to show you that I have missed you and desire you still,” Bilbo replied, his voice husky with desire. “Can you think of a better way for me to prove it to you, Thorin? Or is the problem that _you_ no longer desire _me_?”

“Of course I still desire you, you foolish hobbit!” Thorin snapped. “I would have to be a dead dwarf to not desire you and I may still then.”

“Then prove it,” Bilbo replied. “I need this, Thorin. I need _you_. Will you deny me this?” Thorin sighed as Bilbo nipped the sensitive skin below his ear and felt himself begin to stir with desire.

“I can deny you nothing Bilbo,” Thorin replied with a soft smile. “Just remember that I allowed this if I ever ask for anything that makes you uncomfortable.”

“I will deny you nothing, either, Thorin,” Bilbo replied as he began to undo Thorin’s clothing. “You would never request something that would cause me lasting harm. I trust you.” Bilbo’s words about trust awoke something dark in Thorin and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to put them to the test. He wondered just how far Bilbo would allow him to go to prove his trust and vowed that if they ever managed to get out of this cell he and Bilbo would have to discover the limit. As it was, he allowed himself to lose himself in the touch of Bilbo’s hands on his skin. Despite the hobbit’s words about need and passion, his touch was gentle, exploratory and nearly reverent.

“By Eru how I have missed you, Thorin,” Bilbo whispered placing gentle kisses along his neck. “Promise me that you will never disappear on me again.”

“I promise it,” Thorin whispered turning his head to capture Bilbo’s lips once more and attempting to embrace the hobbit only to stop with another growl of frustration. At Thorin’s words, Bilbo let out a needy moan and redoubled his efforts, passion fueling his touches once more and leaving burning trails of fire along Thorin’s skin despite the cloth that was still between them.

After about ten minutes of this, Thorin had had more than enough. He hadn’t needed much encouragement to desire the hobbit and Bilbo’s touches had aroused him to the point that it was nearly painful. If he hadn’t know that Bilbo did not have a malicious bone in his body Thorin would have thought that Bilbo was drawing this out on purpose.

“Please, Bilbo,” Thorin panted out, “if you intend to do this, do not draw it out. And if not . . . can you please not touch me the way that you are. It is cruel.”

“I’m not meaning to be cruel,” Bilbo replied. “It’s just that I . . . well . . . I don’t . . . ” Thorin had to laugh. It was not for torture’s sake that Bilbo was drawing this out. He was not being a tease, he truly had no idea how to proceed.

“Don’t laugh!” Bilbo snapped. “This is torture! I want you and you are right here but . . . I can’t _have_ you.”

“Whatever is stopping you?” Thorin laughed despite Bilbo's order. “I have already agreed and . . . as you can see, I am more than ready and would like nothing more than to reclaim you as mine. Or . . . I suppose in a way you are reclaiming me as I am not truly in a position to do any claiming of my own." Thorin's eyes impossibly darkened with lust as he realized just what his bondage necessitated. Perhaps Bilbo had been on to something after all. For some reason the idea of the hobbit being the one to ride him . . . Thorin found that he wanted nothing more than to watch as Bilbo used his own fingers to prepare himself before penetrating himself with Thorin's cock.

"Oh this is hopeless!" Bilbo spat. "I . . . this was a _foolish_ idea. I got both of us all stirred up and nothing will come of it!"

"There is one way this could work," Thorin purred, praying to whomever would listen that Bilbo would do as he suggested. He found that he _truly_ wanted to do this. Here. In chains. With his hobbit.

"There is?" Bilbo asked, his frown disappearing under his eagerness. Thorin felt a smile of his own cross his lips. Even he knew that it had to be predatory.

"Yes," Thorin replied, his voice now a husky whisper, "you can prepare yourself. I must say that the idea of you touching yourself arouses me, Bilbo. Your own fingers sliding into your hole as you prepare yourself for me," Thorin moaned at the thought. "By Mahal, Bilbo, I would _love_ to watch that. To hear you moan from your own touch as you imagine that it is mine. To watch as—"

"THORIN!" Bilbo squeaked scandalized in turn that Thorin would _think_ such things, let alone _say_ them! He prided himself on being an adventurous hobbit but that was a bit much even for him! "I-I ca-can't do _THAT!_ "

"Why not?" Thorin purred again, leaning forward as much as he was able to nuzzle along Bilbo's neck, lightly nipping the flesh as he went. "I am sure that you have touched yourself before, have you not? Do you expect me to believe that in fifty years, with all the _naughty_ things you have read and _looked at_ that you have never once touched yourself? Never once experimented with a little anal penetration on your own. I would not believe it if you said so. You were not near surprised enough when I pressed a finger inside you. You have done this before, haven't you?"

"I-I have," Bilbo admitted swallowing hard in an attempt to regain his composure. "However I have never done so with an audience. I mean . . . masturbation is a _private_ thing! Not meant to be done in public!"

"I am hardly 'public,' Bilbo," Thorin countered lust still making his tone heavy. "There is no side of you that I have not already seen, no portion of your skin that I have left untouched. I have had you intimately. Heard you moan as I took you. Heard you all but _beg_ for more. Felt you contract around me when you found your own completion. What can you do that I have not seen, felt or heard? What will this hurt, Bilbo?" Bilbo tried valiantly to come up with an argument to counter Thorin's proposal but for once his quick mind failed him. What Thorin was proposing, while _obscene_ , was not as objectionable as Bilbo wished it was. With hands that shook from both nervousness and lust Bilbo undid his own trousers and allowed them to fall to the floor. With a determined sigh, he held his hand out to Thorin. The king looked at him in question and Bilbo stared at him.

"Wet them," Bilbo commanded. "You're going to do some of the work, Thorin. You don't just get to sit there and enjoy this."

"I sincerely doubt that I will be the only one taking enjoyment from this, Bilbo," Thorin countered. Bilbo snorted and shook his head indulgently.

"Stop talking and wet them," Bilbo replied simply. "We _do_ have to hurry. I don't know the guard schedule here. If we're caught in the act . . . well . . . I don't fancy spending the rest of my life here, do you?" Rather than be a sobering thought, the risk of getting caught only intensified the desire, the risk adding fuel to the burning flames of passion. With a nearly feral growl, Thorin took Bilbo's fingers into his mouth and began wetting them thoroughly—all thought of the fact that he _had_ no guard save the elf that brought his meals fleeing from his mind at the force of his desire for the hobbit before him. When Bilbo was satisfied, he pulled his fingers free and took a deep breath before reaching around behind him. A small noise of discomfort marked the point where he breached himself.

"Bilbo," Thorin said, his voice little more than a low rumble in the darkness. "I would very much like to watch. If I cannot participate will you truly deny me a bit of voyeurism?" Bilbo moaned, a sound that was equal parts desire and frustration and turned so that Thorin could watch as he opened himself for the dwarf. "Yes," Thorin praised. "Just like that, my love."

"This is impossibly obscene," Bilbo protested a moan rising up his throat as he added a second finger. Obscene or not, Bilbo did have to admit that through his embarrassment there was a guilty sense of pleasure, almost as if the obscenity of it enhanced the act and only served to make it all the more arousing. There was something alluring to the obscenity. Something both forbidden and . . . Bilbo found that he loved it.

"Yes," Thorin agreed watching with hungry eyes as Bilbo's fingers worked. He could not quiet the growl that rose up his throat at the idea that soon he would be following the path of those thin, deft fingers. "Obscene. But you are marvelous at such obscenity, Bilbo. The sounds you can wring from yourself . . . I cannot wait until you and I have a chance to see just what kinds of noises _I_ can force from you, my hobbit. Once we are properly clean and there are no limits on what we can do . . . I will pleasure you so thoroughly that your very _bones_ will melt." At Thorin's words, Bilbo let out another needier moan. There was such carnal promise there that it almost undid him. Suddenly he needed the king inside him. Urgently. And this was taking far too long. With a feral sound, Bilbo turned just enough to accomplish it and thrust the palm that wasn't currently occupied into Thorin's face.

"Wet it," he commanded, a command that was more plea than order. Thorin smiled and locked his blue eyes with Bilbo's and deliberately licked along the palm of the hobbit's hand with a slow, languid stroke that caused Bilbo's eyes to fairly burn with desire. "Thorin," Bilbo moaned. "Don't take all day about it. Just wet the thing!"

"It's only a fair bit of turnabout, my burglar," Thorin replied before passing his tongue along the hobbit's palm once more. "This is only repayment for what you did to me earlier."

"Yes but mine was unintentional," Bilbo protested, pulling his hand away and hastily coating it with saliva himself before closing it around Thorin and stroking him. The dwarf moaned and Bilbo slowed his stroke, stopping just shy of the tip and slowly moving back down, working a third finger into himself as he did and spreading them almost aggressively to speed the process.

"That is not at all fair, Bilbo," Thorin argued as Bilbo repeated the action, tempting the dwarf with pleasure only to take it from him at the last second.

"It's only repayment, My King," Bilbo replied cheekily using the bead of fluid that seeped from the dwarf to help coat him. "But don't worry," Bilbo promised, positioning himself over Thorin and beginning to press himself slowly down. "I will not draw this out forever. I want you inside me too badly for that." Thorin moaned at both the sensation and the words, a needy sound that would have embarrassed him in any other situation but in this case had no effect on the king. He wanted to plead with Bilbo to hurry up, but he knew that this stage of things could not be rushed. This stage would take time. It took less time than he had anticipated and soon Bilbo was fully seated.

"By the gods how I have missed this," Bilbo breathed, leaning back against Thorin as he began to move once more, "how I've missed _you_." In response, Thorin bit the spot between Bilbo's shoulder and neck to muffle his own loud moan, knowing that such noise would surely draw attention to them. Bilbo let out a little mewling cry and only quickened his pace in response to the bite, the brief flare of pain only driving him to greater heights of ecstasy. He let out little whimpering, desperate moans as he rode Thorin, searching for the friction that would let him achieve his own release in addition to the dwarf's only growing more frustrated when he was unable to find it.

"Touch yourself, Bilbo," Thorin breathed in his ear, knowing what it was that his mate was searching for in vain. "There is no shame in it." Biting his lip in an attempt to remain silent, Bilbo reached forward and grasped himself firmly, stroking in time to his thrusts. It did not take long for Bilbo to reach completion, the stresses from the past week and his gratitude at finding his mate feeding into his lust and allowing it to peak quickly. He came with a startled cry as Thorin once more bit him as the dwarf's own orgasm pounded through him. They stayed like that for a few precious moments before sanity returned to them.

"Quickly, Bilbo," Thorin whispered urgently. "Dress yourself and put your Ring back on. Someone may have heard that." Bilbo's eyes widened in fear as he hastily did as he was told, not even bothering to clean himself in his haste. After some time had passed with no sign of anyone coming they began to relax once more.

"Thorin?" Bilbo asked quietly. The dwarf merely hummed in response. "You bit me," Bilbo accused. At the dwarf's laugh Bilbo swatted him with the back of his hand. "It's not funny! That'll leave a bruise, you mark my words. What on earth will the others think!?"

"Bilbo, you're invisible," Thorin reminded him. "None will see it. And where I bit you none should."


	3. Orders and Obscenities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a head's up on this one . . . I was almost squicked writing this one. I must say that I have discovered the limits of my own adventurousness with this chapter. I managed to get through it, but . . . yeah. So . . . this chapter contains rimming and consensual sexual spanking. If that's not your thing (I've discovered it's not mine) then feel free to skip it. It holds no real impact on the main fic (especially when you figure that this should technically have been posted about 15ish chapters ago) if you don't feel bothered then enjoy!

It was only after they were thoroughly clean that they returned to their borrowed room in Lake Town, Thorin's freshly oiled hair hanging loose around his shoulders. Though Bilbo had attempted to assist him in caring for it, the hobbit had proved less than useful, having difficulty following the complex instructions Thorin had tried to give him—though perhaps he would have had better luck had Thorin been able to give instructions in pure Common rather than intermingling Common and Khuzdul in reaction to the arousal that Bilbo's oily fingers kneading his shoulders had caused.

"As wonderful as that bath was, I'm afraid I'll have to have another later," Thorin said, attempting to run his fingers through his hair in preparation to rebraid it only to realize that the oil had only made the knots at the base of his skull that they hadn't been able to get out beside the lake all the worse.

"Alone," he clarified at the look that crossed the hobbit's face. "I'll have to wash it all out and begin again." He smilied softly before he said the next, just to make sure his words were not misinterpreted, "You're skills at following directions are nearly as bad as my own."

"I can follow any _directions_ you can give," Bilbo replied snippily, a smirk of his own in place. " _If_ I choose to. Perhaps I only wanted you to have another bath. Ripe dwarf _is_ a terrible smell, after all."

"Can you then?" Thorin demanded, ignoring the last dig in favor of following the first, the predatory smile that Bilbo had come to love on his face and lust in his eyes. "Care to make a wager on it?"

"What kind of wager?" Bilbo asked warily. He had recently learned that Thorin was cunning and had no intention of agreeing to something before he knew exactly what he was agreeing to.

"A sexual kind," Thorin replied with a shrug. " _If_ you manage to follow every command I have for you in this room tonight, I will allow you to tie me with whatever you wish as often as you wish."

"And if I fail?" Bilbo demanded. His stomach twisted itself into a knot as a low pressure began to build in his loins at the smirk that crossed Thorin's face.

"If you fail, not only will I not allow it but the next time one of us is bound it will be _you_ and it won't be just your hands or for only one night," Thorin threatened. Bilbo weighed the options carefully for a moment before he decided that his willpower was such that he could do whatever Thorin asked of him and that the payout was well worth the risk. It wasn't as if Thorin would hurt him while he was bound.

"Alright," Bilbo said with a shrug. "Command me, O Great King." Thorin growled before striding forward and removing Bilbo's clothing from him in a rush. He wasn't sure why they had even bothered with it coming from the bath. They had both known where this was going.

"Bend over that table, Bilbo," Thorin whispered. Bilbo's nose wrinkled at the command, unsure what his lover had planned for him that required a table but unwilling to lose their bet over so little a thing. Even though the legs had been cut shorter for their convenience, it was still a bit high to be comfortable and Bilbo had to stand on his tiptoes to get them to touch.

"Good," Thorin praised, running a hand over Bilbo's back and hip as he spoke. "Now stay just like that." Bilbo nodded his understanding and closed his eyes as Thorin's hands began to roam over his flesh, reaching down to spread his legs a bit wider before coming back up and kneading the flesh of his behind. He moaned softly at the sensation of Thorin's fingers massaging his flesh and heard the dwarf chuckle.

"Just remember to stay there," Thorin whispered before Bilbo felt the dwarf part his cheeks and the scrape of what almost felt like a beard before something warm and wet and soft pressed against his hole. Bilbo's eyes went wide with shock as he realized that Thorin was _licking_ him. There! This was worse even than the request for watching Bilbo masturbate had been. This was _beyond_ obscene. It was . . . unsanitary that's what it was. But by Eru did it feel good! And then the sensation was gone and Bilbo wondered if it had just been a test. He smirked to himself about having passed it, but then Thorin's tongue was back and this time it wasn't just licking . . . it was _penetrating_!

"Thorin!" Bilbo cried pressing up from the desk and attempting to look at his lover completely scandalized. A gentle hand was pressed into his back, pushing him back down to the desk.

"That was your free act of disobedience, Bilbo," Thorin whispered, leaning over the hobbit to nip his ear. "Next time, you lose."

"But . . . you were . . . that can't be allowed, Thorin! It's . . . It's obscene!" Bilbo whined.

"It is," Thorin replied. "But you enjoyed it. I could tell. Can you tell me that you didn't?"

"I . . ."

"In that case, stay still," Thorin replied before dropping back to his knees behind the hobbit and attempting to spread Bilbo's cheeks once more. Rather than allow it, Bilbo clenched his muscles to prevent it. With a wry smirk Thorin swatted the hobbit on the hip, hard enough to sting but not hard enough to cause him real pain. In response, Bilbo moaned. Thorin blinked at the sound.

"Did . . . did I hurt you?" Thorin asked hesitantly. He hated the idea that he had. He thought that it was a light smack but perhaps he had overestimated the pain tolerance of hobbits. Bilbo made a small noise in his throat that sounded all the world like embarrassment and shook his head ardently.

"Did . . . did you _like_ that?" Thorin asked with a laugh as a smirk crossed his face once more. Bilbo said nothing, the only thing that showed that he had heard the question was a little whimper and a squirm. "You did, didn't you?"

"Thorin, please," Bilbo whispered, not wanting the dwarf to make him _say_ that the feeling of Thorin's hand on his hip had aroused him. It was wrong. He had heard about such deviances, read about them extensively, but he had never thought that _he_ would . . . he wasn't. He couldn't. That was the simple answer and unless he was confronted with it that would remain the answer. And then there was another light smack and Bilbo was ashamed of the needy moan that rose up his throat.

"I never would have believed . . . _you_ , really?" Thorin said, his laughter clear in his tone. "I have a bit of an alteration to my order. Not only will you now show your obedience, I will correct your past transgressions, if you agree. For the little stunt you pulled in Mirkwood . . . five ought to do it. If you disagree say so now. If not, start counting."

"Thorin Oakenshield, don't you dare!" Bilbo retorted craning his neck to glare at the dwarf without raising up from the table. "I —" he was cut off with a moan as Thorin swatted him again, raising an eyebrow as if to ask just what Bilbo intended to do about it.

"There is no shame in liking this, Bilbo," Thorin leaned forward to whisper. "This is not particularly uncommon. And even if it were, what happens between us here . . . if we are fine with it what does it matter what the rest of the world thinks? Many will not understand our relationship at all. There is no need to deny what you want, my hobbit."

"One," Bilbo whispered miserably. It wasn't the punishment so much as the fact that he was aroused by it. He was ashamed by his reaction but could not deny it.

"What?" Thorin asked. He knew that he hadn't heard what he thought he had.

"I said 'one,'" Bilbo replied snippily. "I do like it, alright?! I do!" Thorin nodded stroked Bilbo's hair gently before pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"If you change your mind, say the word and I will stop," Thorin promised, kissing him once more before bringing his hand down on Bilbo's rump once more.

"Two," the hobbit squeaked, still embarrassed by what he was feeling and swallowing down his sounds of pleasure at the abuse his rump was undergoing.  Thorin smiled at his willpower and bent to press a kiss to the place between his shoulder blades before bending and licking the pinked  flesh before parting it once more and running his tongue along Bilbo's hole and earning a startled squeak from the hobbit followed by a moan as he began to probe the ring of muscle.

"What are you doing?" Bilbo demanded in a breathless voice.

"Trying to make you lose count," Thorin replied simply. "I would suggest that you don't. If we don't get to five . . . well I'm afraid we can't continue." Bilbo whimpered again at the dwarf's words and tried to keep the word 'two' in his mind as Thorin's tongue continued laving him and his hand snuck around the hobbit's hip and began to stroke him in time to the licking. Just as Bilbo's breath began coming in desperate pants and his moans began to get more insistent as his own completion neared, Thorin stopped and removed all the sources of stimulation.

The frustrated sound that came from the hobbit's throat was perhaps the most alluring sound the dwarf had ever heard in his long life and he felt himself twitch with need. Rather than answer it, he brought his hand down on Bilbo's rump again, earning himself another breathless moan that went right to his aching manhood.

"Three?" Bilbo panted.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Thorin replied, a smirk crossing his lips at just how unraveled he had driven Bilbo to become already.

"Telling," Bilbo replied. "That was three." Thorin nodded and swatted the hobbit once more.

"Four," Bilbo said, the triumph he felt clear in his words.  Throin paused, before lightly running his fingers over Bilbo's back, watching the skin raise in gooseflesh in his wake before dipping down to the cleft of the hobbit's bum once more and brushing a finger across the spit-slicked hole. He heard Bilbo's breathing hitch at the contact and knew that Bilbo knew what should come next. But it wasn't going to happen yet.

Bilbo whined again as Thorin pulled his hand away. "I'm sorry, my hobbit," Thorin said. "But your punishment is not complete yet. I'm afraid that we can't do that just yet."

"Then finish it!" Bilbo snarled. "Just get it over with and take me!"

"Ask me nicely," Thorin replied slightly shocked at Bilbo's fire. Despite everything he'd seen, he hadn't known the hobbit had it in him.

"Please finish it," Bilbo snapped. Thorin hummed, thinking about it before he made a small noise of disagreement.

"That wasn't nice," Thorin smirked. "In fact it was quite rude. I think I might just leave you there for a bit to think about how to appropriately ask for things."

"Please finish it, my king?" Bilbo tried, a needy whine creeping back into his voice as he wiggled his hips invitingly. Thorin smiled at him and swatted him the final time.

"Five," Bilbo said triumphantly. "Now, finish this."

"Not here, Bilbo," Thorin purred. "Move to the bed. On your back. I . . . I want to _watch_ you finish."

"What is it with you and watching?" Bilbo muttered as he did as he was told yet again. Thorin said nothing by merely grabbed the bottle of oil and followed the hobbit to the bed. He could feel Bilbo's eyes on him the whole time.

"I could ask you the same," Thorin replied liberally coating his fingers and recapping the oil before kneeling between Bilbo's spread legs. Bilbo's reply was cut off in a moan as Thorin pressed the first finger into him. It was much easier to accomplish with oil than it had been with spit and Bilbo found that he liked the sensation even more this way. And suddenly one became two and Bilbo arched his back with a hiss of pleasure as Thorin hooked his fingers inside the hobbit and hit _that_ place.

"Please, Thorin, please," Bilbo was begging incoherently. "No more of this. I . . . I need. . .please!"  Rather than give Bilbo what he asked for, Thorin bent forward and began kissing along the hobbit's body and up his neck until he reached his mouth where he silenced Bilbo's pleas with a kiss as he added a third finger. Bilbo was mildly disgusted as he felt Thorin's mouth on his, knowing where it had been only moments before but the disgust was quickly buried under the tide of pleasure that Thorin's skilled fingers were causing him.

Even though he knew that they had to be removed before he could get what he actually _craved_ , Bilbo still whined in protest as Thorin pulled his fingers free and coated himself with oil before he lined himself up with the hobbit's prepared hole. And then the dwarf was there. In him. Filling him and it was too much. It was more than his oversensitive nerves could handle and he came with a cry, coating them both. Thorin paused before dipping his fingers in the seed on his own stomach and looking at it, almost as if confused by it.

He was looking at Bilbo with an eyebrow raised when the hobbit finally opened his eyes once more, even though his breaths still came too quickly and too shallowly in the wake of his orgasm. His cheeks blushed scarlet as he realized what he'd just done.

"I . . . I'm sorry it just . . . and I . . . oh, bother!" he stuttered attempting to find the right words to cover his premature finish.

"It's fine," Thorin replied pulling out of the hobbit gently and moving to grab a soft cloth from the bowl of water he'd brought for just this purpose and cleaning them both before lying once more and pulling the hobbit against him. "These things happen, Bilbo. I should not have teased you for so long. Not so soon." Bilbo said nothing, burying his nose in the dwarf's neck to hide his still burning cheeks. It wasn't long before he felt his eyes beginning to drift, the exhaustion of the past weeks coupling with his bath and completion to conspire against him remaining conscious.

"Sleep," Thorin muttered, sensing the hobbit's need from his breathing and the heaviness of his limbs.

"What about you?" Bilbo mumbled, raising his head to look blearily up at his lover.

"I'm fine," the dwarf promised. "There's always tomorrow." Bilbo said nothing but he didn't need to. Both of them knew that it was a very real possibility that their tomorrows were limited. Soon, today could very well be the end. Any argument Bilbo would have made soon died on his lips as he drifted to sleep, the clean scent of his dwarf filling his nostrils. Thorin watched as sleep claimed his hobbit, the lines on his face disappearing as the worries he carried fell away. Pressing a gentle kiss to the downy curls, he prayed that his words would be true. He asked Mahal to ensure that there were many more tomorrows for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So . . . there it is. I'm not sure what I think of this one and there's a reason it stayed in limbo for so long. If you made it all the way through I would LOVE some concrit on this one. While I do feel it is entirely IC for this verse, I welcome opinions. Tell me what you thought while I go hide in a corner and wonder why I write some things :/  
> Stickdonkeys
> 
>  
> 
> And it's possible that there will be 2 more chapter is this one (and outtake from 54 and one from 55 but that's not a promise, a very high probability but not a promise)

**Author's Note:**

> There we are all, the first smutty outtake for Dreams: to Stay by His Side. I hope that you enjoyed it. I'm a little nervous about this one. A sexually adventurous Bilbo is not something that I have written before, but I've done a couple of first times for these two and this was the only take that I hadn't done yet (I've done both shy but willing—In the parent story to Dream's smutty outtake—and confused and filled with self-loathing for his desires) so I decided to go with it. I could almost see Bilbo reading about sex in books and having a theoretical knowledge so I decided to go with it. I hope that you enjoyed it :) Though I would love to hear what you think, even if you hated it!
> 
> Stickdonkeys.


End file.
